I Challenge You!
by Mad about the Boro
Summary: This is basically just a collection of ideas I've had for fics, but don't have the time or the patience to write. So I'm issuing them as challenges to other writers to see what they come up with. Not all of them will be crossovers but there will be some.
1. Chapter 1

**I challenge you!**

Okay folks, this is basically just a collection of ideas I've had for fics I don't have the time or patience to write. I'll be adding a challenge whenever I think of something. Soooo, yeah. If anyone's interested they can use these ideas; but please let me know so that I can read what you come up with.

Laters

Mad about the Boro


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter/Assassin's Creed**

I had this idea that you could have a sort of time travel fic where Harry, on the night his parents were murdered, got transported back in time thanks to the killing curse and ends up growing up as either Altair or Ezio (or one of the new characters when the next AC game comes out). Either way he grows up an Assassin and uses magic subconsciously to help in his missions (not a necessity, but recommended).

To then link it into the HP series, you could have the Apple of Eden (or another POE) make him immortal, or send him back to his own time.

Basically it's just a badass assassin harry fic where he uses magic to take on the Templars and assassins skills and weapons to take on the Death Eaters.

Any takers, please let me know so that I can take a look at what you write. Thanks.

Mad about the Boro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/KOTOR**

This one isn't a very original idea as I'm sure someone has done something similar before, but basically a young harry is sent to the Dantooine Jedi Enclave where he meets a young, female Revan. He grows up there and learns the ways of the Jedi. When the Mandilorian war breaks out he leaves with Revan to fight when the Jedi council refuses to. And basically the story of KOTOR with Harry at Revan's side (possibly as a pairing). In this challenge Harry must be Grey (not truly Sith but not a Jedi either) and he must be a strong character (not a winy git like many people portray him as).

Any takers please let me know so that I can take a look at what you write. Thanks.

Mad about the Boro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin' Creed time travel**

This one is just a time travel challenge which sees Ezio (at the end of Revelations or Embers) being given a chance to do it all over again (to go back to the start of ACII). A possible way to do this is the use of the Apple of Eden. Possible pairings may include Christina, Rosa, Caterina, Sofia (would have to send her back as well) or even Claudia if your into that sort of thing.

The basic idea behind this challenge is a 'what if' scenario exploring what could have happened if certain events (like the death of his father and brothers) had been changed.

Any takers please let me know so that I can take a look at what you write. Thanks.

Mad about the Boro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Castle/MIB**

This is an idea that came to me after watching the Castle episode 'Linchpin' a couple of days after I went to see MIB3. This is basically an idea for a 'what if' scenario. What if Castle has a reason for all his conspiracy theories? What if Castle was once known as agent C? What if Castle was an agent for the Men in Black?

I just had this idea of Castle and Beckett getting caught up an investigation where the suspect turns out to be an alien and Castle is recalled (and de-neuralised) by MIB to help take down an alien bad guy.

So, yeah.

Any takers please let me know so that I can take a look at what you write. Thanks.

Mad about the Boro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Assassin's Creed/Star Wars**

This one is an idea I got a while ago when I came across a picture of Ahsoka Tano in Assassin's robes while surfing the web. Basically, this is of Ahsoka being an Assassin. This can be done as either her becoming one after ROTS to get revenge on Palpatine for destroying the Jedi (like how Ezio got revenge on the Pazzi for killing his family) or it can be done as the Assassins being a secret part of the Jedi Order that 'work in the dark, to defend the light'.

Any takers please let me know so that I can take a look at what you write. Thanks.

Mad about the Boro.


End file.
